And I'm yours
by Shori-chan
Summary: When things in Sakura's life were just starting to get good, with an amazing boyfriend and being head med-nin, Sasuke and a new enemy just had to come in and screw everything up. HitsuSaku
1. Chapter 1

_And I'm yours…_

"I'm broken goods. Used and worn down and there's nothing you can do to change that." She turned and started to walk away. She froze when she heard his words.

"I love you Sakura-"

"I love you too Toshiro, but I don't think we can do this anymore… It's just to hard…"

"To hard to do what?" He gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "To love? I know you're hurt but I will never let that bastard hurt you again." He turned her to face him. "I don't care haw smart that Uchiha is, he let go the most beautiful and intelligent women I ever had the honor to know… and now, somehow, she's mine" He softly captured her lips.

Those who say that sparks fly when you kiss your true love are wrong; it's undeniable warmth. All he could taste, feel, smell, and ever bear to touch was her.

He pulled back after what seemed like a lifetime but in reality it was only seven seconds. He pulled his pink-haired love to chest. She wrapped her arms around his waist as he rested his head on hers. He whispered words she would never forget: "And I'm yours."

She looked up at him eyes filled with tears of joy. She pulled on his shirt so that his lips were barely touching. She whispered against his lips words that sealed their future: "I wouldn't have it any other way." She kissed him with all she had.

* * *

><p>The last Uchiha looked upon the scene with fury.<p>

"She is yours for now, shinigami."

* * *

><p><strong>This is my first story so they were probably ooc but what can you do? I would appreciate criticism or tips on how to improve my writing skills so review please! <strong>

**~Shori-chan **


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura shivered, autumn mornings in Kohona could be brutal. She felt for the nearest source of warmth. She found it and pulled it toward her… Skin… What happened after her... 'episode'?

_Flashback_

_He softly captured her lips. _

_Those who say that sparks fly when you kiss your true love are wrong; it's undeniable warmth. All he could taste, feel, smell, and ever bear to touch was her._

_He pulled back after what seemed like a lifetime but in reality it was only seven seconds. He pulled his pink-haired love to chest. She wrapped her arms around his waist as he rested his head on hers. He whispered words she would never forget: "And I'm yours." _

_She looked up at him eyes filled with tears of joy. She pulled on his shirt so that his lips were barely touching. She whispered against his lips words that sealed their future: "I wouldn't have it any other way." She kissed him with all she had._

_When they broke apart he grabbed her hand and led her to a stone bench; that bench happened to be the one that Sasuke left her on all those years ago. She sighed and laid her head on his shoulder feeling completely at ease. Until she heard a trees leaves rustle. She tensed, if it were an animal she could feel their weak chakra… there was none. Her hand left Toshiro's lap reaching for the kunai concealed on her thigh. In one swift movement the knife was sailing through the air headed straight for the tree in question._

_Toshiro was stunned when there was a sound of metal hitting wood. He didn't realize that her hand moved. _I need to pay more attention to her _he thought. His thoughts were interrupted when a man with hair resembling that of a chicken's ass landed gracefully on the pavement._

"_Uchiha." Toshiro gruffly acknowledged._

"_Hitsugaya-tachio, how is the mission going?"_

"_That is none of your concern Uchiha."_

"_Why so cold Taicho? Is it because you know that Sakura was mine first or that she will be mine again?" he smirked at the young captains eyes, eyes that were filled with rage and hate. The pink haired medic abruptly stood up._

"_We never were together you bastard! Nor will we ever be." The stoic man just chuckled._

"_Silly little Sakura. You know you can't deny destiny." With that he disappeared. Sakura just stared at the spot where he stood with a look of disbelief in her emerald eyes. Toshiro pulled her to is lap and didn't say anything, he just held her until she fell asleep. He picked and left for her apartment._

_End flashback_

Oh yeah… She sat up and stretched, then turned to look back at her love. He looked so _peaceful _and, dare she say it, hot (being shirtless certainly helped)_. _She rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock, 7:00 an hour and a half before she had to be at the hospital. _Better make breakfast._

* * *

><p>A certain white haired man stumbled into the kitchen just as some eggs, bacon, and toast were slid onto a plate. "Good morning."<p>

Sakura giggled as she set the plate in front of him "Nice bed hair." He just scowled at her.

* * *

><p>Sasuke sat and stared at his wall. He did have a relationship with his cherry blossom (if following her everywhere and staring at her counted). He remembered the day he asked her a question that started all the hostility.<p>

_Flashback_

"_What's wrong with you?"_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_I said 'What's wrong with you?' " She glared at the last Uchiha. "You aren't talking to me and when I talk to you there isn't any pink on your cheeks."_

"_I moved on." He just stared at her. "What did you expect me to do? Wait for you to come back and sweep me off my feet, have a fairytale wedding, and be the perfect wife and mother? I don't think so."_

"_Yes I did actually. With eight boys we could have rebuilt the clan." _

"_I don't think so! I am a human not a robot that pops out however many children you want!"_

_End Flashback_

Sasuke sat back with a smirk. He couldn't wait for this afternoon.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow I never expected so many reviews on the second day this was out or as many views. Thanks to all who have reviewed, alerted etc. I was wondering if I should out up another story called <strong>_**It's clear in the mud**_** here's a little preview.**

* * *

><p>Sakura walked down the hall. Finding her locker she quickly opened it. She grabbed her algebra book and looked at the picture of her and a 9 year old Naruto. Smiling and covered in mud. She sighed. <em>Life needs more mud puddles. <em>She remembered when her parents were going through their divorce (a nasty one) and Sakura had to stay at Naruto's house to get away from the yelling. It started pouring rain and Naruto pulled her outside and threw mud at her. Which caused an all out mud battle. Her memory was interrupted by

"Hey Saki. What'd you get?"

"Two weeks of hell." Naruto snickered; Sakura punched him in the arm playfully.

"Have fun in detention!"

"We should go get lunch. I heard its sheep in a blender today."

"Nummy I can't wait to eat the crap they call chicken alfredo." The pair walked to the cafeteria. They walked to their table, the one in the corner. Sakura sat down on the corner chair, Naruto across from her. One by one their friends trickled into the cafeteria. Gaara with a love tattoo on his forehead and murderous aura. Shino who had an obsessed with buds but a lovable personality. And Last but not least Kiba. He has a horrible and slightly inappropriate sense of humor.

"Uh oh. You got hell didn't you?" Kiba asked.

"I have my ways…"

"Creepy…"

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>

**~Shori-chan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: not even in my dreams… **

Chapter three

Sakura sighed; it had been a long day. Three ANBU's came in looking like they had been to hell and back. One with extensive third degree burns, another with deep lacerations to his chest and back, and one with a broken femur and a shattered ribs. It was a miracle that she was standing after that, she had no charka left. She stumbled home just wanting to sleep, but of course the world hates her and the cry of a hollow came from around the corner. "Oh come on!" She jumped as the menos tried to crush her. A frightened cry came from behind a wooden barrel. The menos turned toward the sound using this distraction she threw several kunai and shuriken at the mask but to no avail. The hollow shrieked and fired a cero at the jounin. Sakura ran to the source of the crying only to find a little girl about seven or eight with auburn hair and a ripped yellow sundress. Yet another cero came towards girls.

Sakura groaned "I don't have enough chakra for this." She scooped up the girl and jumped out of the way just as the menos foot crushed the spot where they were sitting. "Suiton Suijinheki! *" A wall of water came up between them, when the cero hit it causing steam. Thanking kami for the cover Sakura ran into a near by alley. Okay… boar, dog, monkey, bird, and sheep and a bit of blood then a medium sized Katsuyu appeared before them.

"What's your name?"

"S-sayuri."

"Sayuri-Chan I need you to get on Katsuyu. She's really nice and she'll get you out of here." The girl just stared at the slug.

"She looks icky…" Katsuyu just chuckled.

"I just look gross child. But I assure I am not." The hollow found them and fired another cero at them (_Don't they have any other attacks?) _Sakura snached up the little girl and plopped her on the slugs back, she pushed them out of the way jumping out of the way her self, she landed on an apartment building. Slowly the menos turned. Focusing all of her remaining chakra into she slammed it into the menos' mask creating a series of small cracks. The menos roared in anger and pain. The pink-haired medic fell to one knee out of breath holding her arm.

"Souten ni zaze Hyourinmaru!" With a flick of the young captains wrist the menos was gone. Toshiro turned around and smirked. "Can't take on a measly menos?" he teased.

Sakura scoffed. "I could have handled that."

"Uh-huh sure."

"To be fair I have no chakra left and-"

"Sakura-sama? What should I do with Sayuri-san?"

"O-oka-s-san is-s al-almost d-done with w-work probably." Sayuri stuttered. Sakura kneeled to girls level.

"Where does your oka-san work?"

"At a restaurant… I-I could walk there… I don't want to be a burden anymore…" She whispered glancing at Sakura's arm. Said medic-nin eyes softened.

"It wouldn't be a problem. It would be more troublesome if I was worried because I didn't know if you found your oka-san." She gathered the trembling girl in her arms. "Let's go!" she leaped off the building with the girl squealing in delight. Katsuyu chuckled and disappeared, while Toshiro sighed and jumped after the two girls.

* * *

><p>"Yuri-chan! Thank you for protecting my daughter "<p>

"No problem!" Sakura grinned at them as she and Toshiro walked out of the restaurant. Sakura turned to Toshiro with arms opened as if to hug him.

"Carry me." Toshiro refrained from rolling his eyes as he picked up his love.

* * *

><p>"Is everything ready, Jun?" **<p>

"Hai Uchiha-sama."

"Gather at the gate we're leaving in five minutes."

"Hai Uchiha-sama."

* * *

><p>Toshiro looked at the woman before him. His eyes traced her sleeping form. Her hair so beautiful and unique. Her eyes like shining emeralds. His eyes traveled lower, to her arm… how did he not notice that? He walked over to her and sat down on the bed. Gently lifting her arm to see her burn. It must have been before he got there, most likely from a cero. His hands glowed a soft green using his limited knowledge of healing kido to soothe the pain.<p>

"Gomen Sakura-chan."

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-sama!"<p>

"Hn."

"Sasuke-sama don't be like that." The blonde purred.

"Izanami *** you're such a flirt."

The blonde in question scoffed. "Like you should talk aniki, you can barely keep your hands off of Karin." Izanami's brother Maneku**** grinned.

"What can I say I'm a sucker for red-heads."

"Like the goody-two shoes Jun?" Maneku just stared at his twin.

"Will you two shut up?" Karin snapped walking up to them. "You two," she pointed at Izanami and Maneku "are going with Jun to wipe out a base near the border of Konoha and Suna. There are men _and_ women. Jun will be the servant to the higer class shinobi. Try not to be that obvious when you start, otherwise people get suspicious."

"Hai Karin-sama." Maneku said as he wiggled his eyebrows and strutted away.

* * *

><p>"Names?"<p>

"Uh… Hana Izanami." Maneku sighed at the name.

"Hana Maneku."

"Room 206 for the pretty little lady and room 315 for the dude." Maneku walked towards his room.

"Izanami-chan if you need help finding you room I'll gladly help you find it." Izanami giggled and played with her hair.

"I get lost easily… but I'll try it by myself first, okay? I will defiantly come back if I need help." She winked and walked away hips swaying. She caught up with her brother. "Maneku-nee… I'm going out for a late night snack."

"Hai… And dear sister," Izanami turned around, "Next time pick a more… Male friendly name." The blonde woman scoffed and walked away.

* * *

><p>Izanami walked into a bar looking for… a good time. She spotted the perfect man. Alone and drunk. He wasn't ugly either that's a plus. She walked over.<p>

"Hey sexy."

"Why hello there."

"I think I need a little cheering up." Izanami grinned 'this is to easy'.

"Let's go to my room and we can have a 'therapy' session." She grabbed his hand and pulled him toward her room. She unlocked the door and pulled him in. He kissed her drunkenly and groaned. His hand traveled up her thigh. She broke the kiss and went kissed his neck. His hands were tangled in her long blonde hair. She pushed him on her bed and straddled his hips. "Now let's have a look at those emotions shall we?" She bit down on his neck. All you could hear were his screams.

* * *

><p><strong>*Suiton Suijinheki- Water style: Water wall<strong>

**The Names are important to figure out their personality and their style.**

**What style you ask? Keep reading and you'll figure it out ;)**

****Jun- Obedient**

*****Izanami- Female who invites**

******Maneku- Inviting**

**By the way Izanami and Maneku are twins just in case I didn't make it clear.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Let's just say I don't own Naruto, Bleach or Situations by Escape the Fate

* * *

><p>Chapter four<p>

Sakura walked into her master's office, thinking about that damn Uchiha. _Why me? Why now? _She thought. So many questions ran through her head none of them being answered.

"-kura."

"H-hai?"

"Are you okay? Maybe I should get someone else to send on this mission…" Tsunade trailed off with a knowing smirk.

"Hell no! I'm fine!" Shocked at her sudden outburst her eyes widened and her hand flew to cover her mouth. "G-Gomen Tsunade-sama!" She bowed.

"Don't apologize Sakura," Tsunade said with a grin " as I was saying at base Bumu, near the boarder of wind and fire, there has been multiple murders. Seven in total, three men and four women. One of the kunoichi killed was a former Kohona ANBU and one of the commanders of the base. Any questions so far?" Sakura shook her head so Tsunade continued. "The attacks started after five new recruits came. This includes: Sato Akane, Kimura Jun, Endo Ahiro, Hana Izanami, and Hana Maneku. You will go undercover to investigate each of them. A-ranked mission it will take at least a month. Also Shikamaru will be your outside contact he will give more details when you leave in two days. Dismissed. "

"Hai." With that she disappeared.

* * *

><p>Sakura unlocked the door to apartment only to drop her ninja gear, grab a book and walk back out. She climbed up a flight of stairs and walked out onto the roof. Sakura chuckled as she remembered how she got her landlord to give it to her. The man was a pervert so all she had to do was wear a tight shirt and shorts and flutter her lashes.<p>

Her roof was beautiful, split up into forth's each corner having their own function. One for her medicinal herbs and regular herbs, another for her garden, the third a barbeque area complete with multiple sets of tables and chairs, and the last her quiet area. There were two paths one going horizontally and one going laterally for passing ninja. She sighed looking at her flowers and vegetables. A pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. As Sakura rested her head on muscular chest she was asked this: "Why is my hime sighing?" Said hime smiled softly. Then sighed again.

"I just don't get ho we get so many weeds up here! A few I get… but this many… We're on a roof for Kami's sake!" Toshiro chuckled before answering.

"Get that Genma guy to do it. He owes you." Sakura ginned as she turned around in his hold.

"That's a good idea." Toshiro leaned down and lightly bushed his lips against hers.

"I'm full of 'em." He whispered against her lips before roughly capturing her lips. She immediately responded and wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Toshiro growled in approval and pulled her closer to him. He made a trail of kisses down her neck. Sakura moaned softly when her love bit the skin between her shoulder and neck. She pulled his hair and brought their lips together. Lost in the moment she didn't realize where they were… until now. Toshiro retuned to her neck.

Sakura removed her arms from his neck and lightly pushed on the mans chest. "Easy there tiger." The young captain stopped and frowned at her. "I would love to but we're on a roof and this hot piece of ass is all mine and nobody gets to see you but me." Toshiro smiled at the 'hot piece of ass' comment and released her. He bent down to grab the book that was dropped. Toshiro grabbed her wrist and pulled her to her quiet corner. He sat down on her favorite chair and gestured to his lap. She sat down and took her book from his hand and started reading. His arm bumped a remote on the chairs arm. He didn't think anything of it until the stereo on the other side of the roof came to life.

_Situations are irrelevant now.  
>She loves the way that I tease,<br>I love the way that she breathes_

_I touched her ooh, she touched my ahhh, it was the craziest thing._  
><em>I love the girls who hate to love because they're just like me.<em>  
><em>A certain girl she took my hand and ran it up her thigh.<em>  
><em>She licked her lips and pulled my hair, I fall in love for a night<em>

_She can't behave and I'm just a slave,_

Sakura turned to look at Toshiro. She blushed at his smirk.

_Don't worry I'll be gone when the morning comes._

_Darling what is going on?_  
><em>Honestly that never happened<em>  
><em>Lying is your favorite passion.<em>  
><em>Leave me, go where you belong<em>  
><em>Higher heels and lipstick napkins<em>  
><em>dying is your latest fashion.<em>

_The frustration it's a regular thing_  
><em>I hate the ones who love to hate because they're just like me.<em>  
><em>A certain girl she took her hand and put it in my lap<em>  
><em>"It's way too full," she said<em>  
><em>"Once you have me you'll always come back."<em>

_She can't behave and I'm just a slave,_  
><em>don't worry I'll be gone when the morning comes<em>

Sakura grabbed the remote and turned off the radio, still blushing. He just grinned and kissed her forehead. "I won't leave when the morning comes." Her blush could rival Renji's hair.

"U-umm," she cleared her throat "I have a mission in two days..." She saw a flash of disappointment in his eyes.

"How long?"

She paused before answering. "At least a month." The white-haired sighed and ran a hand through his unruly hair.

"Can I see the mission scroll?"

"No I'm sorry it's classified." He sighed and hugged her to his chest. The moment had officially ended.

* * *

><p>Izanami skipped down the main hallway of base bumu. She turned the corner to see a janitor's closet. She opened the door to see her brother and the goody-two shoes. She stepped inside and closed the door. She cringed. "What the fuck is that smell?"<p>

"Sis it's a janitors closet what'd you expect?" Maneku grinned. "Anyway Jun has some catching up to do. Me and Izanami each got three while Jun only got one."

"Nee-san… Jun's targets are harder to get… they're stronger than ours so he's equal to us."

"Hmm… sounds like your defending him. Is there something I should know about?" The other two looked shocked.

"Hell no!"

"Good." Maneku smirked. "This is taking to long. Let's make it a game. Whoever kills the most wins. If I win well… that's a surprise. What about you two?"

"This is pointless." Jun muttered.

"I'm not telling. I can't wait to see the looks on your faces when I win." Izanami grinned. Jun just shook his head. "Let the games begin."

* * *

><p>It was a calm Wednesday morning… for the most part.<p>

"Sakura-chan! Why you go?"

"Naruto I told you it's a mission."

"Who am I gonna go with to Ichiraku everyday?"

"Ask Kiba or something."

"No! It's not the same!"

"Just pretend." Naruto huffed.

"Okay fine. He's gonna wear your skirt though!"

"Goodbye Naruto." The blonde whimpered and clung to his favorite medics legs. "Get off of me." Naruto shook his head. "Get off or Ino and I will go shopping and make you carry the bags and we get to pick out two dress for you to wear." Naruto jumped up and away.

"Not the blue one." He whimpered.

"Oh yes and the strapless pink one."

"The sparkly one?"

"Yup!" The blonde shrunk on the spot.

"Sakura." She turned around. "Be safe."

"I will Shiro." She grinned. "I love you."

"I love you too. " He kissed her softly and let Sakura go at the sound of Shikamaru's sigh.

"I'll brief you on each of the recruits on the way there. Let's go." Sakura hugged Toshiro once more before leaving.

"Ja ne!" With a final wave Sakura and her lazy partner disappeared into the forest.

* * *

><p>Review or you'll met Nancy and Peggy.<p>

Who are Nancy and Peggy you ask? Nancy is my trusty chainsaw, and Peggy is the flamethrower that never fails ;D

~Shori-chan


	5. Chapter 5

Diclamer: Do I need to draw you a picture for you to get it? Me no own Naruto or Bleach

And I'm changing the rating to M cuz of future chapters.

* * *

><p>"Karin-sama!" A Dark blue haired girl ran up to Karin. "When do Hisoko and I get to go out and play?"<p>

"Etsuko, you get to go out when you _need _to and you just fed a few days ago."

"But I'm hungry again!" Etsuko's crystal blue eyes sparkled. Karin rubbed the bridge of her nose and sighed.

"Fine! Bring your sister." Etsuko cheered and ran to look for Hisoko.

* * *

><p>"Okay Sakura, Here's the files on all of the new recruits." Sakura took the files from Shikamaru and started reading.<p>

_Sato Akane _

_Age: 20_

_Hair color: red_

_Village: Unknown_

_Abilities: Specializes in genjutsu and is known for her short temper and stamina. Taijutsu and ninjutsu are not her strongest points._

_Position: Defensive soldier and low level interrogator_

_Rank: Jounin _

"Are all the reports this short?" Sakura asked as she looked up from the reports. Shikamaru nodded as he explained.

"Most of the recruits are elite and aren't known. The work in the shadows; this is all we could find about them." Sakura nodded in understanding.

_Kimura Jun_

_Age: 21_

_Appearance: Red unruly hair, Brown almost black eyes. 167 cm tall and a muscular build._

_Village: Unknown_

_Abilities: Unknown_

_Position: Right hand to all generals _

_Rank: untested; at least jounin level_

Sakura sighed. Great information on these people for sure.

_Endo Ahiro_

_Deceased; Reasons unknown._

Sakura looked at her teammate. "He died?"

"Let me see." Shikamaru read the report. " Ah. These must be the updating folders. Whenever new information is collected and added to the original the info we have gets updated as well." Sakura nodded.

_Hana Izanami _

_Age: 20_

_Appearance: Dirty blonde hair, blue eyes. 164 cm tall_

_Village: Unknown _

_Abilities: Unknown_

_Position: Field Intelligence _

_Rank: Untested; at least jounin _

'_She must seduce men or toture them to get info.' _Sakura looked up to see Shikamaru watching the clouds. She shook her head and looked to the last file.

_Hana Maneku _

_Age: 20 _

_Appearance: Dirty blonde hair, blue eyes. 188 cm tall_

_Village: Unknown_

_Abilities: Unknown _

_Position: Field intelligence _

_Rank: Untested, jounin level._

Shikamaru snorted than giggled. "That one looked like a bunny."

"What?" Shikamaru looked up at her flushing.

"Nothing."

"Okay…" Her lazy teammate glared at her than stood up.

"You will never speak of this to anyone. Let's go."

"Hai Usagi-chan." He glared even harder. Sakura laughed.

* * *

><p>"No."<p>

"Please?"

"No!"

"Come on, Kiba!"

"No! I am not putting on Sakura's clothes!"

"I'm telling Ino!" Kiba whimpered and ran after Naruto pleading with him.

"Too late!" The boys were at the flower shop. "Ino! Kiba won't pretend to be Sakura-chan!" Ino's head popped up from behind the counter.

"I got this." In a flash Ino grabbed a hold of Kibas ear and was running off towards Sakura's apartment.

* * *

><p>"Name?"<p>

"Mai."

"Okay Mai. Room 206." Sakura sighed and walked towards her room. No attention for the girl who's not drop dead gorgeous. Her henge was simple. Black hair, brown eyes nothing special. She walked looking for her room.

After five minutes it was official… she was lost. Trying to figure out the damn map she bumped into a body.

"Why hello there."

"Umm hello…"

"What's a pretty little lady like yourself doing all by herself?" She grinned sheepishly.

"I'm kinda lost."

"What room?" the man asked as he took the paper. "206! That's my sister's room! I'll take you there. Follow me!" She just stared at him. "Oh how rude of me. I'm Hana Maneku. Your roommate is my sister Hana Izanami." He offered his hand to her. She shook it.

"My name is Mai."

"No last name?" she shook her head. "Well then nice to meet you Mai!" He turned around and ran down the hall, her map still in hand. She sighed and ran after him. '_I guess this makes my job easier. Rooming with one, being annoyed by the other.'_

"Here it is! Room 206!" He grinned proudly.

"Thanks…"

"And if you're ever free…"

"I have a boyfriend…" He stared at her in shock.

"That just makes it more fun. I will get you."

"No you won't." She grinned and unlocked the door to her room. Inside she saw a blonde girl lying on the bed painting her nails a bright pink.

"Who're you?"

"I'm Mai I'm your roommate." She groaned and threw her head back.

"I hate people!"

"Nice to meet you too." Sakura walked and tossed her bag on her bed. And for the second time she thought: '_this is going to be a long mission._

* * *

><p>"It's a baby girl! Look at her isn't she beautiful?" A new father raced around the hospital showing off his new little girl. He stopped in front of a girl with baby blue hair and navy eyes.<p>

"You look so happy."

"Yes I don't think I could be any happier. Her name is Yuuki, what's yours?"

"Hisoko." She lunged.

* * *

><p>Yes I am back! School just started and you probably know schools a bitch along with life. It might take longer for new chapters. You see my uncles in the hospital and we're getting his house ready for when he comes home. Review!<p>

~Shori-chan


End file.
